dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Noah Galloway
| died= | hometown= Birmingham, Alabama | knownfor= War veteran | season= Dancing with the Stars 20 | partner= Sharna Burgess | place= 3rd | highestscore= 40 (Freestyle) | lowestscore= 26 (Cha-cha-cha) | averagescore= 32.9 }} Noah Galloway is one of the celebrities from Season 20 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com A native of Birmingham, Alabama, Sergeant Noah Galloway was assigned to the 1st of the 502nd Infantry of the 101st Airborne Division out of Fort Campbell, Kentucky during Operation Iraqi Freedom. Just three months into his second tour of duty, he experienced a life-changing injury. On 19 December 2005, Galloway lost his left arm above the elbow and left leg above the knee in an Improvised Explosive Device attack. He was transported to Germany to receive medical treatment, remaining unconscious for five days. Galloway woke up late in the evening on Christmas Eve to learn he lost two of his limbs and sustained severe injuries to his right leg and his jaw. Galloway was then transferred to Walter Reed Army Medical Center in Washington, DC. After a long stint in recovery and rehabilitation, Galloway did what many disabled veterans do, becoming withdrawn, out of shape and depressed. The former fitness fanatic and hyper competitive athlete was now drinking, smoking and sleeping his days away. But late one night, Galloway took a long look in the mirror and realized there was more to him than the injuries so he set a goal to get back in shape, be healthier and inspire others. Now a personal trainer and motivational speaker, the father of three doesn’t take excuses from his clients, fans and followers. He continues to compete, participating in adventure races around the country, such as Tough Mudder, Spartan events plus numerous 5K and 10K races. A sought-after public speaker, Galloway travels the country sharing his story, encouraging and motivating others to offer no excuses. Most recently, Galloway appeared on the November cover of Men’s Health Magazine, as he was named the publication's 2014 Ultimate Guy. He’s also been a guest on numerous national talk shows including Ellen and The Today Show. A firm believer in giving back to those around him in need, Galloway recently created the No Excuses Charitable Fund, which raises money and awareness for organizations that mean the most to him, including Operation Enduring Warrior and the YMCA of Alabaster, Alabama. Dancing with the Stars 20 Noah was partnered with Sharna Burgess. They placed 3rd. Scores Trivia * Noah proposed to his longtime girlfriend Jamie Boyd during the Season 20 semifinals. The couple announced 26 October 2015 via Instagram that they had decided to end the engagement. * Noah is the second double amputee to compete on the show and the first to compete without an arm. Fellow double amputee Amy Purdy made it to the finals in Season 18, finishing in second place. Gallery Sharna_Noah.png Noah and Sharna S20.jpg Noah Galloway 20.png Dwts 20 week 1 noah sharna cha.jpg noah_disney.jpg|''Disney Night'' Dwts 20 week 4 noah sharna contemporary.jpg Dwts 20 week 5 noah sharna foxtrot.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 6 Team Dance.jpg TeamYOLO S20 Week 6.jpg Dwts 20 week 7 noah sharna cha.jpg Dwts 20 week 8 noah sharna emma trio salsa.jpg Dwts 20 week 10 noah sharna cha argentine fusion.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 20 contestants Category:Disabled contestants